


见色起意 -上

by sJSsnssndns



Category: nk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sJSsnssndns/pseuds/sJSsnssndns





	见色起意 -上

1、

陈立农走进医生休息室，回身把门反锁。  
蔡徐坤早就靠着办公桌等他，两人隔空对视，蔡徐坤一步也没往前挪，照旧懒洋洋地屈起一双长腿半坐着，只不过目光里多出一点笑意，他只稍微扬了扬下巴，食指在脸颊处点了一下。  
像是一个不甚威严的指令。陈立农清楚他的意图，走上前凑近环住对方的腰，低头轻轻吻了吻他的侧脸。

他同蔡徐坤分开，换来对方斜睨他一眼：“这就完了？”  
陈立农靠过来，乖乖地在他唇角又碰了一下。  
蔡徐坤伸手扣住他的后脑勺，重重地吻了过去。  
陈立农把对方的白大褂脱下来，露出里面的棉质衬衫，医学生灵巧的手指把扣子迅速解开，然后伸手过去环抱住蔡徐坤。  
气氛逐渐升温，陈立农握住对方的胯骨向自己压过来，顺势挤进他腿间，缓慢地挤压磨蹭对方的下身。他侵略意味十足，被侵略的那一方同样也不遑多让，蔡徐坤同他的唇舌分开，低头不动声色地揉了一下年轻人顶向自己的阴茎：“硬得这么快？”  
陈立农同他耳鬓厮磨，用大拇指揩净他嘴角的一点津液：“嗯......”青年在情事上话一向不多，但此刻气氛太旖旎，他抱紧对方温暖的身体，犹豫片刻，试探着补了一句：“对你。”  
可蔡徐坤却差点没笑场：“别为难自己讲这种话。”他把自己贴过去，双手环抱住对方劲瘦的腰：“离夜班轮换还一个小时——你抓紧时间，还能好好干我一次。”  
陈立农抬胯顶了一下他：“在这儿？”  
“就在这儿吧。”

陈立农没再异议，把两个人干净利落地扒光，掐着对方的腰轻车熟路地吻下去。一串温热的吻痕印在锁骨上，蔡徐坤才反应过来，捏着陈立农的下巴让他抬起头：“柑橘味儿的。我说你怎么那么处变不惊，原来早就预料到了，特意刷了牙等我呢？”  
陈立农和他鼻尖对鼻尖，笑了一下没作回答。  
蔡徐坤不满意他的沉默以对，抬了抬脸贴着他的嘴角轻声道：“来——再给我尝尝。”

一个激烈的湿吻。  
陈立农吮着他的舌尖和下唇，一时房间里全是湿润色情的嘬咬声，年轻人吻到动情，搂着怀里的身体抵至墙边，伸手抓住对方的手臂按在冰凉的瓷砖上。  
掌心握着蔡徐坤修长漂亮的手指——还有无名指上那颗素净的铂金戒环。这枚小小的金属物体硌了一下陈立农的掌骨，他皱着眉攥了一下想把它取下来，被蔡徐坤发现，面色不善地抽回手：“别搞这些动作。”  
陈立农用勃起的阳具撞他，看表情竟然像是撒娇：“拿下来吧。”  
蔡徐坤避而不谈：“怎么倒管起我了？刚刚查房的时候——”话说到这里，他扬起眉，在陈立农脸上力道轻佻地亲了一下：“有小姑娘家长拉住你要联系方式的事我还没提呢。”  
陈立农欣然收下这个吻，再用力地还回去，从唇角到眼皮在对方皮肤上一路流连，最终衔住蔡徐坤的耳朵轻轻咬了一下：“联系方式不给别人，只给你。”  
“我可不要联系方式。”  
“我只想要——”蔡徐坤揉了一把正硬挺地顶着自己的那根东西。  
他的手还没来得及抽出，被陈立农突然按住，他乘机覆在蔡徐坤的手上，用他掌心的软肉给自己手淫，那根肉棒又硬又烫，顶端流出的透明液体沾湿了指缝，蔡徐坤腕肌腱使力，借用前列腺液的润滑握着陈立农的阴茎撸动了几次，也有点受不住了，撩拨他道：“我的手比我的屁股还好玩？”  
“你还有夜班，我怕你受不了。“  
蔡徐坤把嘴唇凑过去：”我巴不得你让我受不了。“  
青年没再回答，只定定地盯着蔡徐坤看了几秒。他眼神里是足够能浇铸成实质的炽热情欲，蔡徐坤被这目光淋得凭本能偏过头去躲，被陈立农掐住下巴狠狠地亲下去。  
两人舍难分地亲到狭窄的单人床上，陈立农在喘气间隙低声问他：“今天怎么这么急？”

“临时顶了刘副院的活儿，明天一大早飞去南方开会，估计接下来几天你都见不到我了。”  
陈立农停下动作：“几天？”  
“半个月。”  
青年惊讶道：“怎么这么久？”  
蔡徐坤掐了一下他的喉结以作他跑偏这场性事主题的惩罚，随口道：“医疗系统都这样，越大的官越要折腾，半个月在我们这儿已经算是人道主义待遇。”

陈立农竟然也没同他继续亲热下去，只在他身边坐下，问：“离开这么多天，那孩子都给谁管？”  
蔡徐坤脸上骤然浮现住一丝被试探底线的不悦，他拢了拢被揉乱的头发丝，方才的意乱情迷从脸上褪得一干二净，又恢复回往日的冷淡表情，审视了陈立农一番：“你觉得——我听不出来你在套我的话？”  
又走到了这个死循环。陈立农稍微向他表露一点亲近之意，蔡徐坤就像被打搅了似的露出不悦和恼怒来。陈立农最怕见到这场景，赶紧解释：“我没有别的意思，只是随口一问，没必要对我这么设防。”  
蔡徐坤把手抽出来：“什么设不设防，别胡乱揣测你领导。”他也察觉到自己态度不佳，于是随便找了个由头岔开话题：“我还挺好奇科室里都怎么传我的。去年我就带我儿子来看了一次病，还特意避开住院楼去了南区门诊部，结果第二天半个医院的人都知道我有妻有子了。”

他句末这个想让人不注意都不行的四字词语朝陈立农迎面砸过来，砸得陈立农心口一片苦涩，他张了张口，却没出声再讲话。  
蔡徐坤做家属的心理工作做了好几年，早就进化成了极擅长察言观色的人精，一看陈立农的模样就知道他又思虑过度，无奈之下主动亲了亲对方的嘴唇，哄他道：“又在胡思乱想什么？”

陈立农犹疑着问他：“老师，您和孩子母亲——关系不太好吗？”  
这么多天，两人一直对蔡徐坤的家庭讳莫如深，谁都避免提及，今天是陈立农头一次发问，却还没等到答案就又自动退避三舍，和蔡徐坤划分好了安全距离，连称呼也只舍得分给他一个带着尊敬与疏离意味的您字。  
蔡徐坤自然也听了出来，却没此加以指摘，只是语气平淡地问：“怎么看出来的？”  
“您从没在我们面前提过她，平常午饭时也没有带来过太太准备的便当，而且还——”  
“还和你上了床，是吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
蔡徐坤开解他：“你看，这事不问的话你憋在心里难受，问了之后听到事实你更难受。”他捏捏学生的后颈，“本来咱们俩就不是什么正当关系，时刻注意点分寸，别乱七八糟的事情都想打听。还敢关心我儿子，怎么，要在我出差的时候去帮忙照顾？”  
陈立农磕磕绊绊地回应：“也不是不可以……”  
蔡徐坤抓住他的手：“还敢说可以？先来我床上帮忙吧。”  
陈立农无话可说，只好服从命令。

 

2、

两人再次见面还是在床上，只不过换了个地点，在医院附近的一家高级酒店，蔡徐坤给陈立农发了房号之后就去洗澡，没想到对方来得不慢，洗到一半就听到敲门声。  
蔡徐坤胡乱披了身浴袍去开门，眼见陈立农背着双肩包嫩生生地站在门外，他穿了一身卫衣牛仔裤，脚下蹬了双篮球鞋，这身打扮让他和刚刚放学回家的高中生没什么差别，青涩纯情得让人不自觉想去亲近。  
没人能抵挡得了这么个模样，蔡徐坤在那一刻还挺为老不尊地想，这场景简直是小白兔进了淫窟，下一秒就要被吃干抹净了。  
淫窟的主人把青年迎进门，嘱咐他道：“自己先玩会儿，等我洗完。”  
蔡徐坤心不在焉地把自己冲干净，推开浴室门发现陈立农果然听话，坐在电视对面正在按着遥控器换台。蔡徐坤走过去把那遥控器夺了，把浴袍扯下来扔在一边，直接坐到了对方身上。  
陈立农赶紧搂住他，哎了一声：“老师，我外衣还没脱，脏。”  
蔡徐坤吻了一下学生的睫毛：“你不脏。”  
说来也奇怪，这一刻他的洁癖完全没能发作，就算陈立农的衣服还没脱，他也能毫无芥蒂地坐上去。  
陈立农好俊秀干净，全身上下似乎都没窝藏一点污秽，裸露着一腔赤诚，要多柔软有多柔软，谁都能为他把原则底线弯折个来回。

虽然他老师话是这么说，陈立农还是赶紧把衣服脱掉，光裸着身体把同样寸丝不挂的情人搂进怀里。  
年轻人经不起撩拨，肌肤的大面积接触让他在短时间内就完全勃起，阴茎和对方的碰在一起，他的喘息声粗重了起来，把两人的阳具拢在一起上下揉动。最敏感的冠状沟互相摩擦，蔡徐坤被摸得动情，断断续续地吻他的嘴角：“今晚不带套行不行？”  
他一双眼瞳雾气濛濛，也只有此刻在最纯粹的情欲里才能卸下那些成人身上的背负和阅历，脱去滴水不漏的强大伪装，把自己完完全全地袒露给人看。  
陈立农用行动作出回答。他把蔡徐坤横抱住放在床上，拿过来对方早就准备好的润滑剂，胡乱挤出来些在手心，另一只温暖干燥的手从腿根一直摸到膝弯。  
陈立农轻声命令他：“老师，腿分开一点。”  
蔡徐坤被他摸得四肢百骸到处窜上来无药可解的痒意，依言向上抬了抬腰，把身下穴口完全露出来。  
触手可及的那方紧窄肉洞在陈立农目光里无意识地缩了缩，青年手劲没再客气，将半个中指指节挤进去。  
突如其来的入侵感让蔡徐坤仰起脖子调整了一下呼吸，他的肩膀在床上微微弹起又落下，动作间锁骨与肩窝形成深深的凹陷，他半眯着眼睛，皱着眉咬唇忍受这特殊的痛感。  
他自己都没意识到此刻自己的模样有多诱惑。也或许他早就知道。他故意把这诱惑原原本本不打折地呈现给学生看。

陈立农把这画面照单全收，他胯下那根东西因这诱惑而硬热肿胀到发痛，因此扩张过程不得不走向潦草，陈立农急躁地又伸了两根手指进去，在软热的甬道里搅出让人脸红心跳的水声，紧接着扶着自己硕大的茎身抵上蔡徐坤的穴心。  
那东西带着温度，穴口周围的皮肉又敏感得要命，被这么若即若离地挤挨着，蔡徐坤只觉得身下一阵酥麻的空虚从神经末梢一路炸到大脑皮层，偏偏陈立农用龟头浅浅地戳刺着他后面就是不喂进来。

——陈立农吊着他要欣赏他欲求不满的模样，蔡徐坤就只好自力更生：他在学生的注视下，伸手掰开自己的臀瓣，试探着伸出中指捅进自己的身体。  
他下身的淫水和润滑剂亮晶晶流了一片，不知餍足的小穴渴极了似的吮吸着进犯的手指。  
这身体天生淫荡，什么东西被他吸进去都给人一种津津有味的悉心品尝之感，他用身体表演着一场多情的留恋和不舍，引诱面前的人同他一起亲手分享自己。  
于是陈立农只好将那只越俎代庖的手扯出来，认输一般狠狠将阴茎一寸寸楔进对方身体里。

“唔——”蔡徐坤溢出口的痛呼被陈立农吻进嘴唇里，润滑做得不充分，陈立农如他所愿没带套，勃发的阳具筋络鲜明地撑开肠壁，蔡徐坤甚至有那么一瞬间觉得自己要被这根肉棒捅穿了，而钝痛的同时带来的是充实的满足感。  
待蔡徐坤适应之后，陈立农突然捞起他开始用力抽插起来，湿热柔软的肠道把陈立农的阴茎从上到下裹得严严实实，柔韧地吸含住他的龟头和柱身，陈立农被蔡徐坤绞得差点没马上交代进里面，堪堪绷住自己，钉住对方的腰没什么技巧地进出无数次。他的力道太大，进出时将蔡徐坤的臀拍打得绯红一片，润滑剂混着肠液被带出身体，穴口那一周因为加速摩擦已经起了淫靡至极的白沫。

陈立农体内那零星兽性此刻好似突然苏醒，他不顾蔡徐坤求饶，捏着对方紧实细腻的臀肉揉玩成各种形状，欣赏着对方用下体艰难吞吐着自己阳具的画面。蔡徐坤身下那个肉洞都快被陈立农撑平了，湿热巨大的肉棒擦着肠壁的粘膜缓缓喂进去，肿胀的龟头卡在穴心，恶作剧似的不肯再往里进。他有一下没一下地顶弄，终于欣赏够了，只朝蔡徐坤体内最要命那一点戳刺过去。  
蔡徐坤被这目的性强烈的突袭全方位击垮，急促地呼吸着要拒绝，可话还没说出口就变成了浪叫，喘着气请求陈立农慢一点。  
陈立农正做到兴头上，年轻人嗜血的特性被眼前蔡徐坤混乱失语的模样完全取悦，让自己湿淋淋的肉棒大开大合地捅进蔡徐坤的身体深处，而蔡徐坤终于挨不住前列腺被密集刺激的快感先他一步射精，手脚蜷缩着臣服在他怀抱里。  
他的臣服给两人同时造成了一种地位颠倒的错觉：此时此刻，蔡徐坤只能被动沦陷，而陈立农牢牢掌握着主导权。  
陈立农在这种最悱恻缠绵的肉体关系里只觉得止不住地悸动，在低头吻住老师的那一刻，伴随着重重一顶在他肠道内释放出一股滚烫的浓精。

两个人都刚射没多久，气喘吁吁地靠在一起恢复体力，蔡徐坤却要挥开陈立农起身。  
陈立农根本没能拥有几分钟蔡徐坤的温顺，执意把他禁锢在怀里：“要去做什么？我帮你。”  
蔡徐坤道：“没事，我戒指在洗澡的时候忘在里边了，我去拿就好。”  
又是戒指。陈立农只觉得自己被蔡徐坤从上一秒还保持着滚烫的情潮里突然强行拽回现实，他觉得耳根一片冰凉，甚至是有点茫然地提出这个早已心知肚明答案的问题，和一个无理的要求：“怎么这么着急要拿戒指......今天晚上不戴它好不好？”  
蔡徐坤在他怀里挣扎：“你怎么对我的婚戒那么大意见。”他好不容易起身，似笑非笑道：“怎么，操了个有主的，难道不是更爽吗？”  
这话过分诛心，陈立农听了只回应给他沉默。  
青年坐起身，抽出一旁的纸巾将身体仔细擦干，然后开始慢条斯理地穿衣服。  
他教养好，自小知书达理，并不会去过分指责，只是在穿戴完毕后走过来贴近，咬着后牙槽沉沉地盯了蔡徐坤一眼。  
陈立农傲骨满身，不轻易气折，竟然就这么沉默着转身要走。  
蔡徐坤自作孽不可活，看出陈立农此刻气极，只好拉住他放软了语气求和道：“我说的是事实啊，咱们第一次滚上床的时候就跟你讲过的，我连孩子都有了。”

 

tbc


End file.
